little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sun Sets (version 1)
Mickey stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Minnie and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his black eyes. "You're the one." "Mickey!" Madeline shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Magica's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Minnie's voice. But Mickey ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female black mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Minnie started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Mickey, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Minnie and Mickey were going to kiss for good, Madeline stopped them, yelling in Magica's voice, "MICKEY, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Minnie's third day as a normal mouse was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Madeline laughed in Magica's voice, as Mickey stared down at Minnie. The skirt of her dress, her legs, and her tail swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her mouse tail and legs as they turned into her blue mertail with the clear aqua fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress. Mickey gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Madeline gleefully laughed in Magica's voice. On The word "late," Madeline curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her green, black, and gold ball outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Magica DeSpell. She laughed as the whole crowd of animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-duck half-octopus. Magica cackled as she crawled down the deck to Mickey and Minnie, snatched up the mermouse, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Minnie's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Mickey ran to the edge trying to catch Minnie's hand. "Minnie!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Minnie's strawberry pink dress and matching bow had turned back into her pink shell bra and matching bow. As Magica continued in the direction of her cavern, the two Magic Brooms followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Yen Sid suddenly appeared, and Minnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Magica, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Magica with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Zsa Zsa was alongside the angry sorcerer, and she glared at the half-duck half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Yen Sid!" Magica chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The sorcerer wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Yen Sid! She's mine now." Magica frowned. The half-duck half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Yen Sid the contract that Minnie signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Yen Sid froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. The two Magic Brooms bound Minnie's arms and pulled her away from her father. Minnie felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Father, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Magica manipulated Minnie into one of her evil deals, Yen Sid powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Magica was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Yen Sid saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Yen Sid was horrified as Magica laughed at his problem. Yen Sid brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Magica snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Yen Sid stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Magica took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Shen. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Magica, "The daughter of the great sorcerer is a very precious commodity." As Magica spoke, the contract zoomed over to where the two Magic Brooms were holding Minnie hostage. It circled around the terrified mermouse making a whirlpool around Minnie before shrinking her down to a polyp. Yen Sid tried to save her, but Magica stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." Yen Sid pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shorts and shoes. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Scrooge quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Mickey, what are you doing?" Scrooge called. "Scrooge, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Mickey, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Minnie was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Magica manipulated Yen Sid. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Yen Sid looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-duck half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious child. Clenching his eyes shut, the lord aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Minnie's place. "Ha! It's done then." Magica exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Minnie turning back into her mermouse self and and it turned against the prince. Yen Sid suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Magica cackled evilly as Minnie watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Magica started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Mickey was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Yen Sid's hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Zsa Zsa. Zsa Zsa's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Yen Sid in his polyp form. "Oh!" Zsa Zsa gasped, as she shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Father?" asked a worried Minnie. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Magica smirked, as she picked up the tall, pointed, blue hat with the white sun, moon, stars, and planets and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Minnie looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Magica had done, Minnie turned to glare up at Magica and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus duck, bringing her into a headlock. Magica seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Minnie wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Magica turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, kid!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Magica could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Mickey's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Magica's arm. She turned to Mickey, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little fool!" she snarled. "Mickey," Minnie cried. "Mickey, look out!" Magica held Minnie against the rock with her tentacle and turned to the two Magic Brooms. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Mickey, who was swimming up to the surface. The two Magic Brooms chased after Mickey. Mickey got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by the two Magic Brooms, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Zsa Zsa, and the three swam over. Zsa Zsa bit Broom 1's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. Daisy and Pudge whacked Broom 2 in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Daisy shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Pudge echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Mickey. After the two let go of Mickey, they both glared at Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa. As the struggle went on, Magica pointed the trident towards Mickey. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Mickey. Minnie came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Magica shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards the two Magic Brooms. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both the Magic Brooms, electrocuting them. The two Magic Brooms screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Magica dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the two Magic Brooms' splinters as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Magica gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved henchmen for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Minnie and Mickey, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Minnie, Magica started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Magica, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies